The Strange Cat Burglar
by delphigirl689
Summary: A mysterious cat burglar under the alias of Chatte Noir has brought numerous criminals to justice during his capers, brewing up interest in the ginger haired reporter. But while on the case, he runs into a young lady with a feline companion who seems to have a few secrets of her own. Will he be able to solve this case without getting struck by Cupid? TintinXOC eventually. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I no own Tintin or any of the characters from the comics; they belong to Hergé. I DO own the unfamiliar characters that are involved in this story.)

**The Strange Cat Burglar**

**Chapter 1: The Chatte Noir Strikes Again!**

_Last night, at the Ruben-Jaunâtre manor, the home of well-known business owner and philanthropist Claude Dupuis, the infamous Black Cat Burglar made his latest theft; again evading capture by the police with his prize; a small Faberge egg believed to be worth three million francs. However, after the thief's escape, authorities noticed many of the objects in Monsieur Dupuis's extensive collection were, in fact, stolen items from several months ago. Dupuis was immediately brought into custody for further questioning…_

"Hmm," a young man hummed while processing this latest news, his short gingery tuff fluttering slightly in the wind as he sat on the park bench and a white fox terrier sitting down at his feet, cocking its head in curiosity at his master's sound.

"How incredible!" the journalist known as Tintin said, "This makes the twelfth robbery for the Chatte Noir, and after every theft, recently stolen items are discovered in the possession of the so-called victims. It doesn't make sense, Snowy. This has been far too many times for it to be a coincidence. It's as though this cat burglar is committing crimes to bring the _real_ thieves to light."

'Don't bother with it, Tintin,' Snowy thought, 'Anyone with the word "cat" in their name is bad news.'

Tintin, of course, didn't hear his canine comrade's opinion and grabbed his coat saying, "Come on, Snowy! Let's go see what Thomson and Thompson have to say about this thief."

Reluctantly, the little dog went along with his master thinking, 'I'd better get a nice big bone after this.'

* * *

Excitement seemed to be abuzz at the Interpol office when the journalist and his loyal dog arrived. Secretaries scrambled to get paperwork in the right places, phones continued ringing off the hook, and the officers were arguing over whose deduction of the case was correct.

"I wonder if this is what Thomson and Thompson have to go through each day," Tintin wondered, "If it is, that would explain quite a bit about their actions."

Little Snowy woofed in amusement, agreeing with Tintin's statement about the sometimes helpful, but often bumbling policemen.

Sure enough, the said officers made their way to the young man, miraculously avoiding all the obstacles ahead of them.

"Hello, Tintin!" Thomson greeted, "Jolly good to see you!"

"Indeed, it's good to see you jolly!" Thompson added.

The journalist wasted no time, "Good day, gentlemen, I'm here to ask about that burglary last night."

"Ah, yes, the dastardly feline felon!" Thompson said, "We thought for we had him that time!"

Thomson concurred, "To be precise he thought we had the time!"

"What about Monsieur Dupuis?" Tintin asked.

"Well, it turns out he was behind the thefts during those several months; not the Chatte Noir but Mr. Dupuis." Thomson explained.

Thompson added, "As it turns out, he hired professional thieves to steal some and merely used underhanded trickery to get others."

"And the object that Chatte Noir stole?" the ginger haired young man inquired.

"The Faberge egg? That was quite peculiar." Thomson said.

"Peculiar? How so?" Thompson asked.

Thomson replied, "Don't you remember, Thompson? That woman came in here just last week, telling us a Faberge egg that looked exactly like the one the thief took was conned from her."

Tintin's ears perked up at this newfound information, "What was her name?"

"Nicole Endive, if I remember correctly." Thomson told him.

Just then, a secretary came up to the nearly identical detectives saying, "I just got a call from Mrs. Endive. Apparently that treasured item she told you about last week appeared on her window sill late last night along with a note that said 'Fortune is smiling on you.' with a small black cat drawn on the bottom."

"Great Scotland Yard!" Thompson cried, "It's the same as the others!"

"What others?" Tintin asked, even curious at these new findings.

Thompson explained, "You see, Tintin, several days or so before the Chatte Noir strikes, we get a report of a stolen item from someone, and each item the cat burglar steals is one of the same description. Then, the very next day, we receive a call from the people who had reported a robbery saying their stolen item had been returned, and each returned item had a card with it that says 'Fortune is smiling on you,' along with a drawing of a black cat at the bottom."

"This happens every time?" the journalist asked.

"Every single time!" Thompson said.

Tintin stopped and thought long and hard. 'Incredible! It's like a modern day Robin Hood; stealing back from thieves and returning the goods to their rightful owners, along with showing the authorities who the _real_ thieves are and bringing them to justice. If only he wasn't considered a criminal. Still, this has all the makings of a great mystery.'

He then turned to his faithful pooch and said in an excited voice, "Snowy, it seems we have a new story on our hands! Come on, boy! Let's go tell the Captain!"

The young man then bolted out the doors of the Interpol office with Snowy right on his heels, all while saying, "Thank you, Thomson and Thompson!"

"You're welcome, Tintin!" they said in unison.

'Here he goes again,' Snowy thought as he ran quickly behind his master, 'Off on another bothersome adventure; and to find someone who works as a "cat" burglar, too.'

* * *

The same kind of newspaper that Tintin was reading earlier was angrily crumpled up by a stout, middle-aged man with an oily-black toupee on top of his bald head and seedy brown eyes, who grumbled silently to himself, "That accursed cat burglar! Making each of my associates be brought down to the authorities while stealing things himself! No wonder the police don't bother catching him. Twelve times he has crossed me already, but the Chatte Noir is about to discover that the number thirteen is bad luck for everyone; including him!" the greedy man then chuckled maliciously to himself, completely ignorant of the eavesdropper just outside his office.

* * *

_Who is this mysterious man? What is the Chatte Noir really up to? Will Tintin, Captain Haddock and Snowy be able to find out? Stay tuned for the next chapter of __**The Strange Cat Burglar**_.


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: Tintin and all related characters belong to Hergé. Any new characters belong to me.)

**The Strange Cat Burglar**

**Chapter 2: The Thirteenth Notice**

Tintin wasted no time in trying to convince the Captain to tag along on another adventure.

However, the old sea man was adamant, "Absolutely not, Tintin!" he bellowed, "Blistering barnacles, can't an old sea man enjoy a restful retirement with good whiskey without being pestered into another bothersome headache of a mystery?!"

The young reporter tried to argue, "But Captain, don't you think it's strange how every time this thief strikes, other stolen items are found at the scene of the crime? It's almost as though the cat burglar wants to help the police find the real culprits on more serious crimes!"

"Now, laddie, it's strange, but not as strange as a young journalist gallivanting all over the world to stop a drug smuggling operation." Haddock replied, "If you want to go sticking your neck out again, please leave me out of it!"

The boy sighed in defeat, "Very well, Captain. I won't try coercing you into this case anymore."

He turned to his little dog and said, "Let's go, Snowy. I think we've bothered the Captain a bit too much."

'Does this mean we're going to dinner now, Tintin?' Snowy thought excitedly as he and his master headed to the door.

Nestor, the faithful butler, opened the door for the young man saying, "Don't worry, Master Tintin. I'm sure Master Haddock has his reasons for not joining your exposition."

"I'm sure he does as well, Nestor," Tintin replied, "Thank you."

"It is a pleasure, sir, and do be careful out there." Nestor said.

Tintin said, "I shall, don't worry. We'll see you later."

* * *

Along the road, all the boy could think about was how to get started on the case. 'Perhaps it would be best if I knew everything about the thefts. Then we'd best get back to Thomson and Thompson.'

"Alright then, after dinner we'll have a nice chat with our Interpol associates, Snowy." he said to his loyal friend who barked happily in agreement.

"Aye, sounds like a good plan. Where should we go?" a familiar voice asked.

Tintin turned around and saw his old friend Captain Haddock walking right up to him.

"Captain?! I thought you didn't want any part of this escapade?" he asked in complete shock.

The former sea man simply said in response, "Like I'm gonna let a little landlubber like you have all the fun around here!"

Tintin smiled in disbelief. He knew his friend was only concerned about the trouble he was bound to get into, so Haddock went against his better judgment and came along to help.

"Now, about that dinner, I think I know just the place for that!" Haddock suggested.

* * *

The duo and their doggy friend walked into a restaurant named _The Merry Mermaid_. Haddock told Tintin it was well known for sea food, but also dabbled in what he called "landlubbers' specialties".

Upon entering, Tintin noticed two familiar, and nearly identical, faces seated at a table not too far from a stage, the reporter assumed it was for the house band or a cabaret; it was Thomson and Thompson, getting ready to have dinner themselves.

"Thomson and Thompson!" the young man called, getting the detectives' attention.

"Hello there, Tintin; fancy meeting you here!" Thompson said cheerfully.

Thomson added, "To be precise; you're meeting us here all fancy!"

"It is quite remarkable," Tintin said, "Captain Haddock and I were going to see you after supper about that cat burglar case."

"Is that so?" Thomson said surprised, "Well then, how about the two of you join us?"

"That sounds fine, eh, Tintin?" Haddock replied.

Tintin nodded cheerfully.

* * *

After a wonderful dinner of steamed crab and grilled halibut (and a large steak bone for Snowy), the four friends began a nice rousing chat.

"So, Tintin, what did you want to talk to me and Thompson about?" Thomson asked the young man.

He replied, "I'd like to know more about the Chatte Noir cases, if that is alright."

"It should be fine considering the previous cases have already been closed." Thompson said.

Thomson explained, "You see, Tintin, the cases always start off with a person coming to us to report a theft, but they never seem to have any evidence with them to support their claim. Usually afterwards, around a day or so, another person shows up with a notification card that states where and when a robbery will take place. The notes themselves are different every time, of course, but at the bottom of the note is a drawing of a black cat."

"Just like the notes the thief leaves when he returns a stolen object!" the journalist concluded.

"Precisely that, Tintin," Thomson said, "It's quite peculiar, if you ask me."

Captain Haddock gulped down more of his liquor and said, "It's more like that thief is a show off crying out for attention like a wee babe."

"But he's certainly helped us in apprehending those rats who steal for their own gain." Thompson stated.

Thomson agreed, "Indeed, thus the thief is aptly named the 'Chatte Noir'."

Tintin thought for a moment then asked, "Might I be able to see a list of those people who reported thefts before any notices were issued?"

"Of course you may, Tintin!" Thomson said.

"In that case, we'd better pay our bills and head back to Interpol Headquarters." Thompson added.

* * *

The next few days were spent in search of and interviewing the people who had their stolen property returned to them by the cat burglar.

It was a tiresome task Tintin, Captain Haddock, and Snowy had to endure.

There was an old man who lost his deed to a well-loved theater, a little boy who lost his deceased grandfather's golden pocket watch, a family that was tricked out of their home, and many other interesting cases.

The last person they interviewed was Nicole Endive, the lady whose Faberge egg was returned to her the very day Tintin decided to investigate the Chatte Noir.

She was a middle aged woman with a moderately thin waist, dirty blonde hair up in a loose bun, and simple looking attire.

Mrs. Endive had apparently been a widow for six months, her husband died in a car crash, when Monsieur Dupuis approached her as a life insurance agent and said she didn't have enough coverage for her expenses and, since it was the policy's collateral, took the Faberge egg her husband had given to her for their tenth anniversary.

By the time she realized Dupuis was tricking her, he had disappeared. Not knowing what else to do, she went to the police about the con.

It wasn't until a few days later that her dearest treasure was returned to her by the Chatte Noir.

In the end, they found absolutely nothing leading to the mysterious robber.

* * *

The day after the interview with Mrs. Endive left Tintin in a heavy slump. He was so stumped by the case that he hardly ever ate his meals, worrying the Captain, Nestor and Snowy.

Captain Haddock approached the somber young man saying, "Tintin, maybe you should go out and take a breather from this bewildering mystery."

"I can't Captain, I have to keep working until this…this puzzle is finally solved." Tintin replied, "I have all the pieces and it's just a matter of time until they all fit together."

"Thundering typhoons, you're not thinking right, lad!" Haddock bellowed, "If you work yourself to death, you'll never figure this out! Go out and have some fun! Browse around the nearby shops, get a drink at a café, anything that'll get your mind off of this puzzle of yours."

Nestor, agreeing whole-heartedly with his master, grabbed the boy's arm, lifted him out of his desk chair and escorted Tintin to the door, "Master Haddock is right, Master Tintin. You must get some fresh air to clear your mind."

Tintin sighed in defeat and left Marlinspike hall with Snowy at his heels.

* * *

A little bit of window shopping was what he came up with so Tintin and Snowy went from store to store and look at various objects.

Upon entering a newer looking shop, Snowy sniffed around until he found a wonderful scent. 'A bone! I smell a great big delicious bone!' he thought as he ran towards the scent's origin.

Tintin was worried about what the shopkeeper might think if his dog made a mess of the merchandise, "Snowy! Snowy, stop that!"

"Do not worry about the bone, Monsieur," a feminine voice said, "It was destined for your dog to find."

The young man turned around and saw a woman with jet black hair and twinkling eyes, wearing gypsy-like clothes emerge from the shop's storeroom.

"Are you certain, Madame?" Tintin asked, "Because I can pay for it if necessary."

"There is no need, my boy; he is welcome to have it."

Snowy looked up at the lady and barked happily, 'Yay! I get to have the bone!' and proceeded to chew on the old item.

The shopkeeper laughed, "I don't believe I've ever seen a customer so excited about a find like he is about his bone."

Quickly recomposing herself, she said to Tintin, "I am Clair Voyánt; the owner of this fine establishment. Please feel free to look around and see what peaks your interest."

She then went behind the curtain leading to the back, letting Tintin browse however he wished.

He saw many peculiar items; a shrunken head, a jar full of eyeballs, old-fashioned seal making mediums and old jewelry boxes.

But there was one thing that stood out to him the most; a pendant shaped like a diamond. It was made of silver that had tarnished slightly and had such lovely floral engravings set in its tiny surface.

Ever curious, the journalist picked the little object up for a closer look.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the shopkeeper return and walk towards him.

"So you found something, have you?" she said.

Tintin nodded and watched her smile earnestly, "Well then, we should get to reading its fortune."

The young man blinked in confusion and asked, "What do you mean, Madame?"

She giggled, "Just what I expected from you, Monsieur Tintin. My shop holds items that are destined for specific people. Who they are and how they come here is up to them, but they do come here, whether or not they were searching for something. It is my job to read what future they shall lead their predestined partner towards and share it with the customer."

"So that's how you knew what to expect from me." Tintin concluded, "You're a psychic!"

"Yes and no, Monsieur," she said, "Unlike those cheap phony psychics that are around these days, true psychics don't rely on the spirits for every bit of knowledge. I simply know who you are from reading the newspaper."

"Then you're a genuine psychic! Incredible!" the boy said.

"Indeed, now come and sit at my table." the lady offered.

Tintin accepted and sat down at a round cedar table with a crystal ball on a velvet cushion as the centerpiece.

Madame Voyánt sat down as well, took a deep breath and waved her hands over the crystalline sphere.

She didn't bother with an incantation, which Tintin quickly realized that was what fakes did for show, and within a few moments she spoke, "How intriguing!"

"What?! What do you see?!" the boy asked nervously.

"I see a little black cat outwitting a monstrous shadow." she replied, "For a dozen times it has come out of its excursions unscathed, but it seems the next time it will not be so. That is where you will come in, young man."

"Me? But what can I do for a cat?" he asked.

"I'm afraid I do not know, but I suspect that the cat will need that and your assistance in the not too distant future." the shopkeeper said, "You may have the pendent, Monsieur, just as your dog can have his bone; no charge."

"But I must give you something for it," he said, not wanting to take the object without paying.

He reached for his wallet and pulled out five francs to pay the shopkeeper, "Please, Madame, I insist!"

She smiled and accepted the boy's gracious patronage.

Tintin said farewell to the interesting shopkeeper as he and Snowy left the store and the Madame replied, "Goodbye, young man, and may luck be on your side."

* * *

Tintin returned to Marlinspike Hall feeling quite a bit better than he did when he left, only this time he was wondering about Madame Voyánt's fortune.

But, unfortunately, that was placed on the back shelf as Thompson and Thomson were there waiting for him.

"Hello, Tintin!" Thompson greeted.

Thomson added, "Did you enjoy your outing?"

"Yes I did, actually. Thank you Nestor, Captain for having me leave for a while." Tintin said.

"You're quite welcome, Master Tintin," Nestor replied.

"Aye, laddie, we figured that was just what you needed." Haddock added.

Thomson cleared his throat, "Now, Tintin, Thompson and I are here to tell you there has been a new notice from the Chatte Noir!"

This caught the boy's attention immediately, "Really?! What was it for this time?!" he asked excitedly.

"An old sculpture in possession of Monsieur Phillipe Leveque who lives at Belmont Manor," Thompson explained, "The thief says he'll strike at 11:30 tomorrow night!"

"The thirteenth raid of the Chatte Noir! Thomson and Thompson, would you mind if we accompany you?" Tintin asked eagerly.

"Well, I don't know about you, Thomson, but I can't see any reason why they cannot come." Thompson said.

Thomson replied, "Indeed, of course they can! They may have better luck apprehending the thief than we've had."

'Oh, Goody, we're going to chase a cat burglar!' Snowy thought.

So it was agreed that the next night, the two police officers would meet with Tintin, Haddock, and Snowy at The Merry Mermaid and go to Belmont Manor from there.

* * *

_What will the next night bring? Will the Chatte Noir finally be caught? And what is the meaning of Madame Voyánt's fortune? Stay tuned for more of __**The Strange Cat **__**Burglar**__!_

* * *

Delphigirl689: First of all, I'd like to thank all of you who've reviewed! Secondly, I'd like to thank all those who've read my story. And thirdly, I'd like to thank Pink-Pencil-Girl303 for your suggestion. It really helped me out. Read and Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

(Disclaimer: I do not own Tintin or any characters affiliated with him. That honor goes to Hergé. I do own the unfamiliar characters that appear in this story. I also don't own the song which is sung by Blossom Dearie.)

**The Strange Cat Burglar**

**Chapter 3: Before the Heist**

The next day was altogether dull for Tintin; he just couldn't wait for night to come.

Yet, even if it was slower than he hoped, night did indeed come and he, Captain Haddock, and Snowy went off to _The Merry Mermaid_ to meet the Thom(p)sons.

They decided to grab a bite to eat before their bout with the infamous Chatte Noir.

Right before entering the establishment, they noticed a sign on the door that said:

_Entertainment Night: Open Cabaret_

"Entertainment night! Good heavens, Thompson, I had completely forgotten about it!" Thomson cried.

Thompson responded, "Well, don't worry old chap, I forgot as well."

Tintin, Haddock, and Snowy were very confused as to what the detectives meant.

"What in the blue blistering barnacles are you two talking about?" Haddock asked.

"It's Thursday night, Captain, and every Thursday night there is a chance for patrons or workers to perform with the Cabaret band." Thompson explained.

"It is jolly good fun!" Thomson added, "You don't mind if we stick around for a while, do you?"

"I don't see why not," Tintin replied, "We still have quite a bit of time before the Chatte Noir will strike."

"Aye, count me in, too," Captain Haddock agreed, "As long as nobody sings like that banshee Castafiore."

So, the group once again sat down to a nice meal together, only this time it was to prepare for attempting to catch the mysterious cat burglar.

Snowy was again given a nice juicy steak bone, Tintin had a martino sandwich, the captain had steamed salmon and Thomson and Thompson both had the fish and chips.

* * *

The entertainment was quite well done; in fact only two or three of that on stage was horrible.

A juggler, a ventriloquist, a pair of tap dancers, a comedian and three singers were those who performed that night before the announcer went back on stage.

He was a man in his late twenties with dark brown hair and brown eyes in an old gray suit.

"Thank you all for coming here tonight," he said holding the microphone, "Now for our final act this evening, a very special little lady who often fills in for our usual headliner Mme. Angelique if she can't perform; the enchanting demoiselle Chansonette!"

The announcer left the stage and the curtain pulled back to reveal a lovely young woman, who looked like she was around Tintin's age, with wavy mouse brown hair, topped with a sparkling headband that had a white feather attached, dazzling green eyes covered with lilac eye shadow, and strawberry pink lips. She wore a beautiful mauve silk dress with floral accents around the midsection, a pearl necklace, long white gloves and black high heels.

The lady came up to the microphone as the band began to play and after a few moments she sang: _**I won't dance, don't ask me**_

_**I won't dance, don't ask me**_

_**I won't dance, Monsieur with you**_

_**My heart won't let my feet do things they should do**_

Her voice was breathtaking to the patrons of the restaurant, especially Tintin.

_**You know what, you're handsome**_

_**You know what, too handsome**_

_**And, oh, what you do to me**_

_**I'm like an ocean wave that's bumped on the shore**_

_**I feel so absolutely stumped on the floor**_

She took the microphone off its stand and began to sway to the music.

_**When you dance, you're charming and you're gentle**_

'_**Specially when you do the Continental**_

_**But this feeling isn't purely mental**_

_**For, heaven rest us,**_

_**I'm not asbestos**_

_**And that's why**_

_**I won't dance, why should I **_

_**I won't dance, how could I**_

_**I won't dance, merci beaucoup**_

_**I know that music leads the way to romance**_

_**So, if you hold me in your arms,**_

_**I won't dance**_

As the brief break began, Tintin could have sworn he saw her wink at him.

_**When you dance, you're charming and you're gentle**_

'_**Specially when you do the Continental**_

_**But this feeling isn't purely mental**_

_**For, heaven rest us,**_

_**I'm not asbestos**_

_**And that's why**_

_**Je ne danse pas, je ne veux pas**_

_**Je ne danse pas, je ne peux pas**_

_**Je ne danse pas, merci Monsieur**_

_**Vous êtes gentilet je vous aime, c'est vrai**_

_**Mai je n'peux pas danser quand vou êtes si prés**_

_**Which means that, when I'm in your arms,**_

_**I won't dance**_

With the song over, she turned around and the curtain closed with the last drumbeats.

The people applauded loudly and some even whistled cattishly.

The announcer came back onstage saying, "Yes, the incredible demoiselle Chansonette! Next up is the Magnificent Trichinosis and his trained pigeons!"

While the next act started, the waiter came to the group's table with the check.

"Well, Monsieurs did you enjoy yourselves this evening?" he asked.

"But of course we did, Hénri, wonderful as always." Thompson replied.

"Precisely, Thompson, always wonderful," Thomson agreed, "But I must ask you where you found Mam'selle Chansonette! She's a divine singer!"

"Now there's a lovely story; she is apparently the niece of a duke, who wishes to be a singer." the waiter explained, "One day, she and her uncle came in here asking if she could have a job at our Cabaret. I told him we already had a headliner, Madame Angelique, but the man kept insisting. The girl started singing a little tune to herself and we decided to have her work as a fill in for when our headliner falls ill, and she does, the old dear; a wonderful lady but a bit absent-minded."

The story seemed to intrigue Tintin as he asked, "Who is her uncle, by the way?"

"Why the Duke of Wurstbrötchen, Monsieur, Thibault Richelieu." the waiter answered.

'Interesting,' Tintin thought, 'A duke's niece working as a Cabaret singer? I'll have to look into this.'

After looking at his watch and seeing they still had time to kill, he asked the waiter if he could have a chat with Chansonette.

The waiter said backstage was open to anyone that night and the young man left the table to interview the young singer, with Snowy right behind him.

* * *

Backstage was a simple hallway with several doors for dressing rooms, a janitor's closet, a ladies' room and a men's room.

The first door had a large yellow star painted on it covered by two names; Mme. Angelique and Demoiselle Chansonette.

He knocked on the door a few times, "Excuse me, Mademoiselle, may I speak with you?"

The door opened, showing the girl without the dress, make up and accessories, wearing simple looking clothes, and an exasperated look on her face.

"Hello, Miss Chansonette," he began, "I'm here to ask you about-"

"No, no, no need to explain yourself, I've heard a dozen times," she interrupted, "Your 'friend' has fallen head over heels for me and wishes to show me a 'romantic night on the town'."

Tintin was taken aback by what the singer was telling him; it wasn't at all what he wanted to talk about.

Her face grew even more annoyed as she continued, "I'm terribly sorry, sir, but you'll have to tell your 'friend' that I am certainly not that kind of girl, and if he happens to already be in a relationship, he should save his 'affections' for _that_ lady." and she slammed the door in his face.

'That's one rude lady!' Snowy thought, 'She didn't even bother to listen to Tintin and she smelled weird, too.'

The journalist was still in shock as he returned to the table.

"Ah, there you are, laddie!" Captain Haddock bellowed as he patted his young friend on the back, "That was a quick interview."

"It wasn't much of one, Captain," Tintin said, "She didn't even listen to what I had to say."

The waiter overheard and stated, "Oh dear, she must have thought you were another one of those 'charming suitors'."

"What do you mean, sir?" the boy asked.

"You see, after each of Miss Chansonette's performances, a few of the men in the audience try to 'woo' her in a number of ways." Hénri explained, "I remember one of them claiming he would leave his wife if he could have a chance with her."

"Not a very good husband, eh, Tintin." Haddock said.

He nodded and looked around for Thomson and Thompson, but they weren't there.

"Where did Thomson and Thompson go?" he asked.

Haddock was quick to answer, "Oh, they headed out that so-to-be crime scene and would wait for us there."

"Well, we'd best not keep them waiting." Tintin stated.

So the two friends and the little dog, having paid for their meal, left the restaurant for Belmont manor.

'I hope we never run into that weird lady again,' Snowy thought, 'she smelled like a mangy cat!'

* * *

In the shadowed alleyway behind _The Merry Mermaid_, a lone figure walked out, wearing a black trench coat, black trousers and black boots.

The person's hair was covered by a black ski mask leaving the nose and green eyes* visible.

A little dark gray cat strolled up to the figure and meow softly, getting the person's attention.

The person kneeled down and stroked the feline gently with a black gloved hand.

"Hello, Cinders," the figure said in a surprisingly feminine voice, "Wish me luck, my friend, 'cause taking care of this particular partner of my uncle will be quite a challenge for the Chatte Noir."

The shadowy woman then pulled a black cat mask out of her trench coat and put it on her face.

* * *

_Who is the Chatte Noir? What does she have against this "uncle"? Will Tintin and company find out? Stay tuned for more of __**The Strange Cat Burglar**__! _

* * *

Delphigirl689: Thank you once again to all you wonderful reviewers out there! *pulls out plate of chocolate chip cookies* these are for all of you! BTW, "*" shows an important clue as to who the cat burglar is. Can you guess? If so, please state your answer in your review!


	4. Chapter 4

(Disclaimer: I don't own Tintin or any characters affiliated with him; Hergé does. I only own the story and the unfamiliar characters.)

**The Strange Cat Burglar**

**Chapter 4: The Lucky 13****th**** Heist**

Belmont manor was a typical country mansion of the time, with ivy growing steadily on the outside walls and the trees neatly pruned to perfection.

Tintin, Snowy, Haddock, and the Thom(p)sons met the owner, Phillipe Leveque shortly after arriving.

He was a stout man in his late thirties, with a round face, whose lips were covered by a handlebar moustache and his head had a slicked-back hairstyle.

Mister Leveque approached the detectives and said to them in a heavy French accent, "Ah, Monsieur Inspecteurs, thank heavens you have arrived! And who are these charming gentlemen with you?"

"Why, these are our good friends, Tintin and Captain Haddock." Thomson said, getting an upset growl from Snowy for forgetting him, "Oh, and their trusty canine, Snowy."

"I thought you looked familiar, young man." Mister Leveque said, "The world-renowned reporter who has brought down some of the most sinister criminals single-handedly!"

"Actually, it's not always on my own, sir," Tintin humbly replied, "Captain Haddock and Snowy have certainly helped me on many occasions."

"Even so, it must take extreme courage to stand up to such villains for so long, eh?" the cat burglar's target said, "Perhaps, with your help, we can finally bring down that tricky thief once and for all."

Mister Leveque explained to the group that he had recently installed the finest security system money could buy, and he was confident that with so much protection, the Chatte Noir would indeed be captured.

* * *

Soon, eleven o'clock came and as the local clock tower finished striking, one of the police officers cried out, "Look! There he is!" and pointed at the rooftop adjacent to the large windows of the art room.

It was the Chatte Noir, dressed in his usual fashion; a black trench coat tied off by a single black sash to look like a cat's tail, black trousers, black boots, black gloves and a black cat mask on his face.

The cat burglar reached inside his trench coat, pulled out a grappling gun and fired it at the weather vane.

Then he leapt off the roof and crashed through the windows, sending glass shards flying towards the police officers, as well as Tintin and his friends; who covered their heads with their arms.

The Chatte Noir retracted his grappling hook, somersaulted in mid air and landed on the crystal chandelier, returning the grappling gun to his coat.

He swung the lighting fixture three times before jumping off and landing on the display cabinet that held the porcelain sculpture of an angel atop a crescent moon.

To by some time, since they were trying to catch him, he tossed a little black ball that popped open, releasing a thick cloud of smoke and a net that enveloped everyone else.

Acting quickly, he pulled out a glass cutter, carved a circle into the glass, let the cut piece fall, and grabbed the sculpture.

By the time the smoke cleared and the security people made it out of the net, the cat burglar was jumping out of the window, making his daring escape.

The witnesses quickly ran outside with guns in their hands, ready to kill if necessary.

Tintin, Haddock and Snowy saw the Chatte Noir resting, for a moment, on the sill plate and readying his grappling gun.

He fired it at the roof he first appeared on, and reeled himself in.

The officers opened fire, missing the thief each time, but the gun Mister Leveque's bodyguard, Alex, fired hit the Chatte Noir's right shoulder.

They didn't realize it because the cat burglar continued his escape with silent leaps until he was completely out of sight.

The young journalist and his friends just couldn't believe their eyes: the infamous prowler had gotten away again!

Thompson said, "Blast, he's flown the coop yet again!"

Mister Leveque said woefully, "I worked so hard to nab that artwork for myself!"

This statement immediately grabbed the police officers', Tintin's, Haddock's, and Snowy's attention.

"What do you mean 'nab that artwork', Mister Leveque?" Tintin asked suspiciously.

"W-w-well, y-you see, I-I-I simply meant that it took a lot of effort on my part to-to purchase that sculpture, Monsieur." the victim stuttered, only making himself more guilty in the boy's eyes.

Then one of the officers reported that he found a Degas painting that looked exactly like the one that had gone missing from the art museum the previous year.

Thomson and Thompson made their inspection, along with Tintin, and together they found it was the very painting!

In fact, several other missing works of art were found in Belmont manor, and the police quickly arrested Mister Leveque and his workers.

* * *

Later that night, there was a knock at a young man's window, which was promptly opened to find a porcelain sculpture sitting there with a small note that said, "Fortune is smiling on you." and had a drawing of a black cat on the bottom.

The man was overjoyed and wept happy tears as he closed the window for the night.

Hiding among the trash cans was the cat burglar, panting heavily from its latest caper.

The mask was removed by the thief's left hand, showing striking green eyes.

Next to come off was the ski mask, releasing long, wavy mouse-brown hair, and allowing the lady to breathe better.

"That was way too close for comfort," she said, "Looks like I'll have to rest longer than usual before I go out again."

Then a dark gray cat came and rubbed its head on the young woman's leg, gaining her attention.

"Hello again, Cinders," she greeted, "I got a little more banged up than normal, didn't I?"

Cinders thought, 'Of course you did, Nicolette. These thefts are bound to be the death of you one day.'

Grabbing on to her injured shoulder, she winced in pain and began to walk towards her place of work.

"Come on, Cinders, let's go get changed before someone sees us." Nicolette stated.

* * *

After returning to her simple attire, which was a daunting task with only one arm to use, Nicolette Desauveterre in a nice cotton jacket walked steadily along with her feline friend by her side.

She was hoping to head to her newest home, a cozy little apartment on Charleston lane, but sadly, she had lost so much blood from her shoulder wound, she fainted dead away in the alley.

Cinders panicked, 'Oh no! Nicolette, wake up!' he thought as he nudged her good shoulder with his head, but she didn't respond.

Hearing a dog's barks coming closer, the cat quickly peered out the alleyway's corner and saw a white fox terrier strolling along the sidewalk with two men; an older man with a salty smell, which Cinders guessed was a seaman, and a young man with a face he had often seen his girl looking at when she read the newspaper.

'Why it's that Tintin fellow!' he thought, 'Perhaps he can help my Nicolette! But how can I get his attention?'

It wasn't too long think of having that dog chase him to his mistress, feeling that if the dog ran, the boy would surely follow.

So, Cinders casually strolled out of the alley and walked towards the canine, only acting frightened when the dog growled at him and ran after him like a shot.

Tintin shouted, "No, Snowy! Leave that cat alone!" as he ran after his dog as fast as he could with the captain not too far behind.

Snowy chased the cat into the alley and the feline jumped onto the nearby trashcans, leaving the dog to bark wildly at him.

Tintin caught up to his dog and picked Snowy up, though he still kept barking at the cat, who leapt down and went up to something the journalist wasn't prepared to see: an unconscious young woman.

He quickly put down Snowy, who had stopped barking when he saw the girl, kneeled down to check her pulse, and sighed in relief when he still felt one, but it was very weak.

Captain Haddock panted heavily as he trudged towards Tintin, "Tintin *pant* please remember that I'm not as young as I used to be *pant*."

Once he caught his breath, Haddock noticed the past-out girl and gasped.

"Captain, call a cab! We have to get this girl to a hospital at once!" Tintin cried.

"Aye, laddie!" the seaman replied and he ran off to get a taxi.

While he was gone, the girl's eyes fluttered open, muck to Tintin's relief.

"Don't worry, miss," he said gently, "My friend and I will take you to a hospital and-"

"No-no hospitals, please…must stay…hidden…"she desperately said before she passed out again, only this time in Tintin's arms.

Headlights briefly lit up the alleyway, signaling a car pulling up, and the captain got out saying, "Here's the cab, Tintin! Let's get this lass some medical attention!"

"I agree, Captain," Tintin replied, "But we're changing course and going to Marlinspike Hall instead."

He gently lifted the girl onto her feet and draped her left arm on his shoulder, unaware that it was the correct arm to use, and carried her to the taxi.

"What are we going back home for?" Haddock asked, "We're not doctors!"

"We can always call for a doctor, Captain. The lady doesn't want to go to a hospital, and we should respect her wishes." the boy answered.

Haddock, feeling too tired to argue, got inside the cab, waited for Snowy to jump in, closed the door and told the driver to go to Marlinspike Hall.

The cab driver did so and off they went, with the cat following behind them.

* * *

Upon arrival to Marlinspike Hall, the captain paid the driver, helped Tintin take the girl to one of the guest rooms, and had Nestor call the doctor.

The doctor quickly came to the Haddock estate and fixed up the poor young lady.

When he was done, the doctor returned downstairs with all of his equipment in hand.

"How is she, Doctor?" Tintin asked, "Will she be alright?"

"Oh, of course she will, sir," the doctor replied, "Just a little rest and she'll be right as rain. Although I must ask what kind of occupation the young lady has; I found a bullet in her right shoulder."

The journalist was very confused, "I don't know, sir. Captain Haddock and I found her unconscious in an alleyway. We've never seen her before then."

"Well, whatever it is, I suggest she quit it. It seems to be far too dangerous. That bullet narrowly missed an artery." the doctor stated, as he headed for the door.

Nestor promptly opened the door for the physician, who said, "Anyway, call me if anything else turns up, gentlemen." and with that, he was off, leaving a highly perplexed Tintin and Haddock.

"Bashi basouks, who would go around shooting a defenseless lady all willy-nilly?!" Haddock asked.

"I don't know, Captain," the boy replied, "It's another puzzling mystery."

He thought for a moment, when a memory from earlier that night flashed in his mind; mouse-brown hair, green eyes, and simple clothes.

"Great snakes!" he cried in realization, "The girl, she's the Cabaret singer we saw at dinner tonight!"

"Thundering typhoons, what was she doing in an alley that time of night? Shouldn't she be at home with her uncle, what's-his-name?" the captain asked.

Tintin said, "She may have been on her way home when she was attacked. Remember she _is_ related to a duke."

"Aye, aye, I remember that," Haddock stated, "But if that's the case, they'll probably want to finish the job!"

The boy then stood up in determination, "Then, Captain, it's up to us to keep her safe until we can get her back home."

Captain Haddock nodded in agreement and told Nestor to stay on watch that night.

* * *

_Why is this girl injured? And why did she want to avoid the hospital? Was she really attacked or is there something else at work? Does she have something to do with the fortune? Stay tuned for more of __**The Strange Cat Burglar**__!_


End file.
